The Tough Bunch
by ppgzrules12
Summary: Butch has trouble asking outt the love of his life. Mean while kaoru starts to take a like in butch. Will they ever be together?
1. just hard to say a couple of words

**The Tough Bunch**

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

I was walking to the skater park near my hose until I heard the devils voice. "Hey sissy." said butch

"What do you want?" I said annoyed

"Well you and I are going to fight." He said

"Why I always whoop your ass." I say

I looked at him straight in the eyes and saw that he really didn't want to fight but something more he wanted to do, but I couldn't really make it out what.

"Fine then we'll fight at 2:00 tomorrow." he said and walked off

I watch him as he walked off _I wonder why is he so glued to me sometimes. _So I decided to just continue coming to the park. When I reached the park I sat on the bench and started to listen to my iPod.

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was walking home after I told kaoru what I told her. I didn't want to fight her I just wanted tell her I love her. I finally reached my amazingly dramatic house and when I opened the door. My brothers rushed to me.

"Did you tell her?"Boomer said curiously

"No." I said

"Why." he said getting on my nerves

"It's because he chickened out." Brick said

"No I'll just tell her another day!" I said confidently

"Ok man." Boomer said

I went up to my room to have a good night's rest but I just couldn't stop thinking about buttercup. _I wonder if there's a chance she might love me. It is just too hard to say those words. _I started to drift off after while but I can't until tomorrow. That's when I am going to tell her she will be mine. Let's just hope no one will get in my way.

**Kaoru P.O.V **

I called my parents and told them that I would be back very late. I don't know what to do now it took me a while to figure out what to do. So I am going to the club well a club for 13 year olds. There might be a slight chance to see momoko there looking at boys. Wait did I say slight I mean 99.9% chance she's a boy freak I just wish to see my crush there yah! I've got a crush don't tell no one that though. I've finally arrived at the superbly cool club I walked through the doors having a couple of pervs staring me down I just looked in disgust and ignored them. I went over to the counter and sat down to order me a coke. Well that until a boy sat right next to me staring me down like he just won a brand new car. I turned to him and glared at him.

"May I help you" I said trying to restrain my anger

"Yes you may" he said smirking

I smacked him and turn to the waiter. The waiter was staring dead at me in anger and fear so I just decided to get up and go to the dance floor and show off my moves. Luckily my favorite song came on. And I danced for at least 2 hrs and decided to leave until that stupid guy came up to me.

"Oh hello again" he said weirdly

"Bye again" I said trying to leave

"NO YOUR NOT" he yelled and pulled out a knife. I let out a huge scream knowing that I can't transform hopefully momoko and miyako come. With that next thing you know it I was being knocked out.

**Momoko's P.O.V**

I heard a loud scream but figured it was just kaoru getting tackled by her brother again a well. I turned to miyako to see if she agrees with it to she nods her head tiredly. Were both are having a asleep over miyako's house so I hope kaoru is ok.

Cliffhanger

I hope you liked plz review and blah blah blah.

Disclaimer – I don't own the powerpuff girls z


	2. the great rescue

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was in my comfy bed until I heard a loud scream "Kaoru!" I yelled knowing the scream of my crush I quickly jumped out my bed flew fast as a jet. I landed outside of a club with no trace of kaoru. I tried searching inside the club but she was not there, then I saw a van rush by over the speed limit for. So I decided to follow I saw a boy in the driver seat with a knife that thankfully haven't been used yet then I looked at the back an saw an unconscious kaoru. "Kaoru…" I whispered and went in front of the van to make it stop. Luckily the driver saw me and stopped an inch from hitting me. The boy came out of the van and yelled at me "What the hell are you doing!" I looked up at him and glared at him he flinched a bit but continued.

"You know you could have died." He said

"You know you are going to die." I said then I punched him unconscious. With that done I ran up into the van and opened the door and there she was sleeping peacefully like the angel she is. I picked her up and she began to open those big beautiful eyes.

"Butch." she said with a faint voice

"Thank you." She said and fell into a deep sleep. I kissed her forehead and brought her to her house and laid her on the bed. Then I left out her window and flew away**.**

**Buttercup P.O.V**

The boy threw me in back of the van and I was still knocked out waiting for someone to rescue me. I knew that momoko and miyako are not coming so I am stuck here can't even defend myself I should've turned into buttercup when I had the chance. But luckily since I am a heroine I have only two super powers when in regular form which is the ability to hear when I am knocked out cold and I can read people's minds. I heard the van come to a stop _oh lord where here_ I thought. But it turns out that someone jumped in front of the van. "What the hell are you doing!" I heard the boy that kidnap me say.

"You know you could have died" he said

"You know you are going to die." I heard butch say. _Wait butch! This is embarrassing I am being weak in front of my own counterpart _I thought I heard butch open the van. He picked me up. So I tried to open my eyes only a little bit. "Butch" I said getting ready to fall asleep. "Thank you." I said and fell asleep.

~the next day~

I woke up at 1:45 pm and you know do all the stuff you do every morning when you wake up. I walked down stairs and saw it was one – fifty five and went to the park. I saw butch there two. He walked up to me and said "You're early." I didn't really hear what he said and gave him a big hug like there's no tomorrow. Then I pulled back and blushed a little.

"Um Kaoru" he said

"Y- Yeah" I said nervously

"You want to go on a d...arcade." he said frowning

"Sure" I said


	3. the kiss and confession

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Butch and I got finished playing in the arcade so here we are on a bench in the park. We decided take a break since we played our tails off. I just hope one day we can be together forever but know I sound like momoko. I looked up at him and saw his handsome forest green eyes. Ever since Butch and his brothers turned to the good side momoko and brick been dating they have the power of moving objects with their mind. Miyako and Boomer have been dating and have the power to talk to animals. So that leaves Butch and I with the ability to hear when sleep and read minds. I have to be careful what I think around him he loves reading my mind.

"Kaoru." He said interrupting my train of thoughts

"Yeah" I replied

"Well I...l-lo" He said stuttering like crazy

"Well if you can't tell me show me." I said hoping I can get what he was telling me. After that I got what he was saying alright because at this very moment he kissed me. I quickly pull back blushing and ran away ignoring his cry for my name. I finally reached my house thinking of that kiss I just hope he don't get the wrong idea that I didn't like him or anything. Then I remember that tomorrow is a school day so I am going to have to face him.

**Butch's P.O.V**

I watched her as she ran away from _did I just get rejected _I looked back to see her gone. Tears forced to pour out my eyes but I held them back. But wait tomorrow is school she's going to have to see me any way. So I walked to my house with a grin on my face. I finally reach my home in twenty minutes to find my brothers waiting for me.

"So Butch how it went?" he said all up in my business

"I don't know she ran off" I said

"I bet she likes you she probably is just confused." Boomer said sweetly

"Yeah I guess" I said thinking that might be right

"So how did you tell her" Brick said curiously

"I kissed" I said going in the room leaving behind my shocked brothers behind I took off my shoes by the wall and hopped on the bed while grabbing a picture of me and Kaoru. I looked at the picture day dreaming if both of us went on a date.

**Momoko's P.O.V**

Iwalked out my house to go to the park and saw Kaoru and Butch kissing. After that I saw Kaoru run away so I just went after her man she runs fast she finally stop outside of the building of the apartment she lives in "KAORU!" I yelled out then she turned towards me to see what I want. "Momoko what's the matter?" she said

"You why did you run away from Butch?" I said angrily

"None of your business!" she yelled at me

"Kaoru we been friends for I don't know how long, you always help me with my problems but every time we want to help you push us all away!" I yelled at her."

"Fine I am in a love triangle." I said shly


	4. the girls find out and the argument

**Me: I don't own anyone from the ppgz**

**Butch: Gladly…^_^**

**Me**: **Shut up and listen!**

**Butch: plz like you scare me**

**Butch: She does not own any ppgz but her ugly face**

**Me: you know what you need Dr. Phil green freak anyway plz enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko P.O.V<strong>

"YOUR IN A WHAT!" I yelled at her not believing she loves someone other than butch. I mean can you blame me this is Kaoru. "With Who?" I said with a much calmer voice but yet I am freaking out inside. Just let it not be with Ace who would date that ugly frog I thought to myself probably looking like a manic in front of people. "Ace…" she said in a low whisper but loud enough for me to hear. that's when my whole world fell apart. Ace of all monsters it had to be him. He is so perverted **( so is Butch ****_**** )**, green, and ugly. Well its time for some advice for the Momoko. "Well go for the one that loves you for you and loves you the most." I said hoping that person would be Butch. "Well I ought to be going now."

I said while walking away I need to tell Miyako.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako P.O.V<strong>

I was walking out of the clothing store with clothes to last me a week. Until Momoko came screaming my name. "Miyako!" she yelled

"Yes." I said a little annoyed. "It's Kaoru." she said now I got a little worried. "What's wrong with kaoru?" I said

"She is in a love triangle!" she yelled even if I was right there. "ok…with who?"

"Butch and Ace." she said I didn't really mind Butch but Ace almost made me drop my clothes. "Momoko we have to see to it that she falls in love with Butch!" I said on fire

"Miyako your on fire." she said while sweat dropping.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch P.O.V<strong>

While over thinking what just happen I decided not to give up. So I was walking home looking at my phone until I heard this disgusting voice. I turned around to find Ace wearing black baggy shorts that stop at his knees, with a long dark green jersey, with black wrist band on each arms, and a black and green Nikes. "Well I see you're the one kaoru likes to uh." I said nonchalantly. "yes so what?" he said sense the aura around me

"So I'll tell you this I will not lose to you!" I said shouting while losing my cool. " Please I bet you already lost" he said smirking. "Why would she choose you! You look like shit that came out of my ass ! I yelled

"She will because you're a loser I mean how much girls have you laid…" and with that he left I was still there frozen to the bone. Now how am I suppose to compete with him. NO I will not give up that is just a sign I have to try harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry that was short the next one will be longer<strong>

**Butch : How much do you want to bet that the next one will be mad short**

**Me stop being smart.**

**Butch : I've been smart what are you talking about willis**

**Me: anyway I got a announcement I don't believe in authors note because everyone get happy about a new chapter and when the get there and find it's author note so yea**

**Butch: Zzzz (wakes up) oh my god that was so boring let me say the message because your mad boring **

**Me: whatever**

**Butch: please vote on the following ideas **

**1. Kaoru hooks up with ace but gets jelous of me dating another girl**

**2. Ace rapes her and she comes to me for help**

**3. I force her date me for three months**

**Me: so pick One of the three **

**Butch: I'll say 2 or 3**

**Me: I say 1 or2**


End file.
